1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to buoyant loungers, and more specifically to a multi-user, non-inflatable buoyant lounger which may be easily disassembled for transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide a collapsible floatation device, including a semi-rigid exterior defining a perimeter to encompass a user. One example of such a lounger is U.S. Pat. No. 6,485,344 to Resrarias. One drawback associated with such a device is that the device requires inflation, which leads to problems associated with over-inflation, under-inflation and puncture. Additionally, inflating such a device is time consuming, often requiring the utilization of a pump or similar device. Another drawback associated with such a device is that it provides no means for accommodating a plurality of users.
Another type of device, known in the art such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,518,431 to Staley accommodates a plurality of users, but has several additional drawbacks. Additionally, such devices include all of the drawbacks associated with inflatability described above. Although this device discusses the utilization of styrofoam blocks disposed within the inflatable area of the device, the device still requires inflation and is subject to loss of buoyancy or rigidity upon puncture or over-inflation of the device. An additional drawback associated with the device is that the device cannot accommodate more than four users. Still another drawback associated with this device is the absence of an unobstructed area for a user to enter or exit the device. Yet another drawback associated with such a device is the cost of constructing and maintaining the device.
Another prior art device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,036 to Hannigan. Hannigan teaches an improved floatation support comprising one or more buoyant flexible foam tubes coupled to a sling in a U-shape to support a user. Although such devices overcome the problems associated with inflatable loungers described above, this device is designed for only a single user, and does not provide means for expanding use to additional users or providing individual seating areas.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a buoyant lounger which avoids the under-inflation, over-inflation, puncture and inflation problems associated with prior art inflatable loungers. It would be additionally advantageous to provide a lounger which could accommodate multiple users. It would also be advantageous to provide a multi-user lounger which provides for ease of ingress and egress, and which was of a low-cost manufacture and maintenance. The difficulties encountered in the prior art described hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.